KorraxTenzin OneShot
by shadowpuff
Summary: Series of one-shots about Korra and Tenzin, gen or romantic. Taking Requests.
1. In Bed

**Please Note* I don't see Korra as Aang's reincarnation. I see the powers being passed on and the Avatars of past and present being connected.**

Chapter 1: In Bed

Rating: low T

Type: Married

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Korra groaned as she woke up. Years ago she would have jumped out of bed, half expecting an attack. Now she just throws the covers back over her head and goes back to sleep.

Or at least tried to.

Next to her she heard a chuckle. Then an arm circles around her waist and pulled her towards to strong chest.

"You should be getting up," Tenzin said.

"Not today. I'm allowed to lie in today," Korra said, eyes closed, not even turning to her husband.

"What about the children?"

"Jinora will get them up. And the Air Acolytes cook breakfast. The only reason I'm up early every other day is because you're not in bed... Why are you still in bed? You're usually meditating at this time."

"You're not the only one allowed to ly in today."

"Ooohhh. I like that," Korra said before turning around and pulling Tenzin's lips to hers. Their lips immediately started to move as Tenzin shifted his body so that he would lie on top of Korra.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" a loud girlish shriek was heard throughout the island.

Korra and Tenzin broke apart and sat up.

"JINORA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" came a young girl's voice. Korra laughed slightly.

"Meelo and Ikki," Tenzin said.

"Jinora must have woken them," Korra said. The two listened for more sounds but none came.

After a few seconds Korra laid down again, Tenzin following.

"We have about 10 minutes before they come jump on the bed," Tenzin said drawing Korra back into his arms. Korra smirked

"Not today. I threatened them with double choses if they disturb us today."

Tenzin chuckled and laid down on top of her again.

"Happy Anniversary Korra."

"Happy Anniversary Tenzin."

THE END


	2. Pema Knows

Chapter 2: Pema Knows

Rating: K

Type: Forbidden

Pema knows what people are saying. Not just those in the city, but also those on the Island. They say it behind her back, they say it to her face, and they whisper it around her. All the same.

Her husband. Her Tenzin was messing around with the young Avatar. That Korra had the man in her grasp.

All false.

Oh Pema knew that if things were different, they would be all over each other. But no. Not now. They wouldn't, for but two reasons.

One. Tenzin was a loyal man, who loved her with all his heart. She already won him from Lin. She knew his feelings towards her. Also, Korra was loyal and honest. She would blame herself for the rest of her life if she betrayed Pema. It would destroy her.

Two. Also Tenzin would come to beg forgiveness if he ever strayed. Just like he did when they started dating and he almost went back to Lin.

Still. She saw how the training became more physical. How Tenzin spent more time meditating. Or how Korra was spending more time with her Pro-Bending friends.

Right now Tenzin was standing by the window, watching Korra as she played with the children. Pema stood some space away.

"She's mastered Air Bending," Pema said. It was just an observation. Not an accusation or anything like that.

"Yes," Tenzin says. He doesn't turn to her.

"When will she leave to do her Avatar duty," again she just asks.

"Next week."

Pema wasn't sure what to think when Tenzin still hasn't come to bed. It was late. Way past midnight.

She hears the door open and her husband come in. She hears him dress in his pyjamas and climb into bed. Is that all he's going to do? Isn't he going to say anything? Where had he been?

Suddenly the alarm went off and Pema snapped up.

"Calm down Pema," Tenzin said. He sounds tiered. Old.

"What's going on," Pema asked.

"Korra's leaving."

"What!"

"Nothing happened Pema. Korra and I talked and we agreed that it would be better if she left."

"...Is she coming back?"

"...No."

Pema knew what people said.

Pema knew what was happening between them.

Pema knew… that Tenzin's heart just broke.


	3. Unknown

Chapter 3: Unknown

Rating: T

Type: Pregnancy

Korra was in shock. She didn't know what to do. What will the others say if they find out? What will Tenzin say? Would he even want...? No. She can't think of that right now.

"Korra," a small voice came from outside her door. Korra quickly cleaned up the evidence. There's no need for anyone to find out.

Opening the door, she found Ikki outside.

"Ikki? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course! Come in," Korra said as she assured the small girl in. Ikki immediately went to Naga and hugged the polar bear dog.

"What was your dream about Ikki?" Korra asked as she sat down on her bed. Ikki was still for a few moments. Then she stood up and sat on the bed, grabbing hold of Korra.

"I dreamt that you left us. Just like mommy did when she lost the baby," Ikki said.

Korra winced. Pema had gone into labour half way through the battle with the Equalises. When Tenzin arrived they found her crying. The baby was still born. Both Tenzin and Pema were devastated. The children too. But Pema couldn't take it. The depression, the sadness, everything.

Tenzin and the children fought those emotions with meditation and training. Pema couldn't take that either. One day she just packed her bags and left. A week later the divorce papers came through the mail.

Since then Korra had been helping out anyway she can. She spent so much time at the Temple that she and Mako broke up. She and Tenzin...

"Korra you're not going to leave, are you?" Ikki asked her, snapping Korra from her thoughts.

"No Ikki. I'm not leaving."

"Not even for the hot firebender boy?"

"Not even for Mako." And she meant it to. She was happy with her life now. What she could have had will never be able to compare to what she has now.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Korra was training with Tenzin when Mako and Bolin came running towards them.

"Korra! You'll never guess what happened," Bolin shouted as he grabbed hold of the girl and shook her.

"Stooop oorr I'llll throoww uuuppp ooonnn yoouuu!" Korra said. Immediately Bolin let go and jumped back. Tenzin caught the girl and lead her to be seated. After a few minutes of Korra taking deep breaths and hold her stomach did she turn to the boys.

"Ok guys. What's so important?"

"The Wolf-Bats want a rematch."

"What! But they won! Why would they want a rematch?"

"They said they feel guilty about the whole cheating thing and after everything we did and them getting their bending back. Well they just want to take it for a test run," Mako said

"But they wouldn't! Because we are gonna win!" Bolin said.

"...bro that doesn't make sense."

"When's the match?"

"Next week. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah Mako, I'll be there."

"You're upset," Korra said as she and Tenzin cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm not upset:"

"Yes you are. You're always upset when Mako comes to visit, especially if it's about Pro-Bending."

"I'm not upset, I'm... worried."

"About what?" Korra asked. When Tenzin didn't reply she turned to look at him. He was looking at her like he was going to lose her.

Korra sighed as she put down the plate and wiped her hands. She closed all the curtains and made sure no one was near the door. Then she made her way to Tenzin and hugged him before pulling him down for a kiss. He stiffen for a moment as he used his air bending to see if anyone is near before kissing her back. The kiss was soft and sweet, conveying the feelings she felt for him. They broke apart and breathed deeply.

"Everything is going to be OK Tenzin," Korra said as they kissed again. This time with more eagerness and passion.

"Stay," Tenzin asked her. Korra paused. This wasn't the first time he asked and it wouldn't be the first time she said yes. That's how she got into this predicament after all.

"Yes," Korra said. It's not like it can get any worse.

"Welcome everyone to the Championship Rematch between the Fire-Ferrets and the Wolf-Bats!" the commentator shouted.

Everybody in the stands cheered; the Air benders and Asami the loudest.

In the ring the two teams stood facing each other.

RING!

"And their off. The Fire-Ferrets are on the offence and the Wolf-Bats have no choice but to defend. The Avatar gives a shot and- oh she's hit in the stomach! Wait! She's not getting up! She seams fine, but the Avatar just won't get up! She seems to be in shock!"

Back in the ring Korra was on her knee arms around herself and unsure what to do. She can't believe she was so stupid! Why would she play this game in her condition?

Around her the game paused as the healers came running towards her. They checked her out and started to whisper to one another. Then one went to talk to Mako and the referee.

"It seems like the Fire-Ferrets are being forced to forfeit! I'm getting the confirmation…The reason is that the Avatar is pregnant! Who could believe it?"

Korra sighed as she closed the door to the changing rooms. Finally she was alone to think. Everyone knew. Tenzin knew. And yet he has not talked to her.

"Korra can we come in?" Mako asked as he knocked.

"Yeah," Korra said half tiered, half scared. Were they going to shout at her? Are they angry she cost them the championship? She didn't know.

Korra watched as they entered the room and said, "Well get on with it. I'm irrespirable and stupid and-"

"Korra, shut up! You're none of those things! We're not angry. We're worried. Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Everyone will know by the end of the day. How will the father take it?" Asami asked, the boys nodding behind her.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. The father... I don't know. I just hope he-"

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Tenzin asked at the door.

"Tenzin. No we-" Mako started.

"Good. I'll like to talk to Korra alone please."

"Um. Sure. Ok."

Korra watched as everyone left, leaving her and Tenzin alone. Tenzin walked over to her and sat down on the bench, Korra next to him.

They sat in silence for some time.

"When did you find out?"

"Last Week."

"You didn't tell me. Why?"

"How can I Tenzin. No one even knows we're together, not even the children. Five months ago you still had a wife. People will talk. And..."

"And?"

"Do you even want it?"

Tenzin shot up from the bench, shocked. Korra was crying by now. Walking over he dragged her into his arms and held her close.

"Of course I want it. Just like I want you. Forever."

"Are you (sniff) are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes Korra. I love you."

"I love you too."

"... Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

With that Korra kissed him and for the first time didn't care who would come in.


End file.
